Chevrolet Cobalt
(coupe) (sedan) |wheelbase = |width = |height = (sedan) (coupe) |engine = 2.0 L Turbo LNF I4 2.0 L S/C LSJ I4 2.2 L L61 I4 2.4 L LE5 I4 2.2 L LAP I4 |transmission = 5-speed F35 (MU3) manual 5-speed Getrag F23 manual 4-speed 4T45 automatic |fuel_capacity = |fuel_economy = |assembly = Lordstown, Ohio, United States |platform = GM Delta platform |layout = FF layout }} The Chevrolet Cobalt is a compact car introduced by Chevrolet in 2004 for the 2005 model year. The Cobalt replaced both the Cavalier and the Prizm as Chevrolet's compact car. It is available as both a coupe and sedan and is based upon the GM Delta platform also shared with the Chevrolet HHR, Pontiac G5, Astra (Opel, Vauxhall, Holden, and Saturn marques), and the Opel Zafira (a seven seat MPV). Also available is a high performance, Super Sport variant. All Cobalts are currently manufactured at GM's Lordstown Assembly plant in Lordstown, Ohio. The United States Environmental Protection Agency‎ classifies the Cobalt as a subcompact car.Gas Mileage of 2008 Subcompact Cars Starting in 2009, Chevrolet will launch the Cobalt's global successor, the Chevrolet Cruze (based on the new Delta II platform), in Europe, with launches in other markets (including the US) to proceed in 2010. The Cruze will be built in multiple locations around the world including Lordstown Assembly, where the Cruze will briefly be built alongside the Cobalt until the latter is completely phased out. "The Cruze will build on the already successful Chevrolet Cobalt, Cobalt XFE and Cobalt SS, all of which are nearly sold out in dealer showrooms," said GMNA vice president of Chevrolet Ed Peper. “Our dealers are asking for many more Cobalts than we can build." The Cobalt ended production in June 2010.http://www.cleveland.com/business/index.ssf/2010/06/gm_taking_some_unusual_risks_i.html Specifications The front suspension is independent with MacPherson struts, while a semi-independent torsion bar is used in the rear. The wheelbase is , longer than its competitors, and the width is . Weight is average in-class, at for the coupe and for the sedan. For 2009, the United States Environmental Protection Agency‎ fuel economy has increased to city/ highway with automatic transmission, and city/ highway with manual transmission. The engine output has increased to . Year-to-year changes *2006: A non-supercharged Cobalt SS was added to the lineup. This car is equipped with a 2.4 L naturally-aspirated Ecotec inline-4. The LS became the base model while the LT was marketed as a mid-range package; the top level trim was now the LTZ. In addition, as with most other GM vehicles that year, GM's Mark of Excellence symbol was added to both front fenders near the doors. *2007: Both engines were retuned for more power while retaining the same fuel economy. The 2.2 L Ecotec is now rated at with the 2.4 L Ecotec rated at . Other changes include a new console, new steering wheel and new radio head unit that features an audio input jack. In addition, all models except the LS and LT1 now use a 5x110 wheel bolt pattern. The LS and LT1 retained the standard 4x100. In addition, the 2007 model year marked the introduction of a new 32-bit computer that replaced the 16-bit unit from 2006. Turbocharged coupe]] *2008: The 2.4 L naturally aspirated, high-output SS coupe and SS sedan were renamed to just "Sport Coupe" and "Sport Sedan" respectively. The new Cobalt SS features a turbocharged engine, replacing the Supercharged engine which was offered from 2005-2007. At mid-year, the fuel economy was increased to 5.5-7.5 km/lite city, 9–11 km/lite highway on the LS and 1LT, coupe and sedan models with manual transmission; now labeled with XFE badging (X-tra Fuel Economy). XM Radio, side-impact air bags for improved safety, and MP3 player are now standard instead of optional. StabiliTrak stability control system is introduced. Other changes include the adding and removal of several exterior and interior colors. The new SS (turbocharged) coupe launched near the end of May 2008, as it was a facelift from the 2005-2007 version. *2009: The 2.4 L naturally aspirated "Sport Coupe and "Sport Sedan" models have both been deleted, along with the 2.2 L L61 engine. Both are replaced by the 2.2 L LAP engine thus providing better fuel economy and more power, as well an SS sedan has been added to the lineup. Three exterior colors have been changed, and the neutral interior color deleted. Bluetooth capabilities have been added, as well as the option for a reconfigurable performance display. The RPD, only available on the SS coupe, can read out various engine output data and alter performance settings. Safety According to the Insurance Institute for Highway Safety (IIHS) the Cobalt receives an overall top score of "Good" for front collisions.IIHS-HLDI: 2005-08 Chevrolet Cobalt - FRONTAL OFFSET TEST However, it receives a "Poor" overall score for side impacts without side curtain airbags,IIHS-HLDI: 2005-07 Chevrolet Cobalt - SIDE IMPACT TEST WITHOUT OPTIONAL SIDE AIRBAGS and an "Acceptable" overall score with side curtain airbags.IIHS-HLDI: 2005-07 Chevrolet Cobalt - SIDE IMPACT TEST WITH OPTIONAL SIDE AIRBAGS In 2008 side curtain airbags became standard but the Cobalt's structure remains the same and consequently in structure/safety category of the IIHS's side impact test the Cobalt receives a "Marginal" score. Side airbags are limited to the curtain type, torso type side airbags are unavailable. According to the IIHS's injury measurements taken from the side impact test the driver's torso is given a "Marginal" score. 2010 NHTSA sedan crash test: *Frontal Driver: *Frontal Passenger: *Side Driver: *Side Rear Passenger: *Rollover: Before 2009 the Cobalt only offered stability control as an option on Sport models.Chevrolet | 2008 Cobalt - Safety Features | Chevy Cobalt Recalls In early 2007, 98,000 Cobalt coupes from the 2005-06 model years were recalled after it was discovered they did not meet federal safety requirements because of a lack of adequate padding in a specific area of the vehicle's trim. This resulted in an unacceptable vulnerability to head injuries, though GM claimed the vulnerability would only affect motorists not wearing a seat belt. On March 2, 2010, GM announced a recall of 1.3 million compact cars in North America, including the Chevrolet Cobalt, because of power steering problems. Reuters (2010-03-02). "GM recalling 1.3 million vehicles over steering problems". Retrieved 2010-03-02. GM plans on fixing older models before fixing current models, since the car is expected to be replaced by the Chevrolet Cruze later in 2010. The Pontiac G5 and its international variants were also affected, though GM had already ended production of the Pontiac brand by that point. Engines Sales References additional: *2011 Chevrolet Compact - Spied Vehicles - Motor Trend *Officially Official: 2008 Chevy Cobalt SS Turbo with 260 HP bows at SEMA External links *Official American site *Official Canadian site Cobalt Category:Compact cars Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:Coupes Category:Sedans Category:2000s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 2004 Category:Motor vehicles manufactured in the United States Category:Partial zero-emissions vehicles ca:Chevrolet Cobalt de:Chevrolet Cobalt es:Chevrolet Cobalt fr:Chevrolet Cobalt ko:시보레 코발트 hr:Chevrolet Cobalt it:Chevrolet Cobalt lt:Chevrolet Cobalt ms:Chevrolet Cobalt ja:シボレー・コバルト pl:Chevrolet Cobalt pt:Chevrolet Cobalt sv:Chevrolet Cobalt tr:Chevrolet Cobalt